


to keep and carry

by Aminias



Series: Naruto Rare Pair Prompts [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fix-It of Sorts, Hashirama uses talk no jutsu, Humor, Izuna is a Brat, M/M, Minor Injuries, Pre-Konoha Village, Rare Pairings, Uchiha Izuna Lives, Warring States Period (Naruto), princess carry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminias/pseuds/Aminias
Summary: Izuna isn't Madara so he doesn't ask Hashirama what in the name of  Amaterasu he thinks he's doing saving his life or sliding his well defined arms under his body. The nearer the man is the easier to stab.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Izuna
Series: Naruto Rare Pair Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640770
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	to keep and carry

**Author's Note:**

> Um..? Izuna is a lil bitch and I love him?
> 
> Denial the name is Izuna

Hashirama looms over him long hair draped across Izuna like a burial shround, an edge to his stupid smile hands glowing.

Izuna isn't Madara so he doesn't ask Hashirama what in the name of Amaterasu he thinks he's doing saving his life or sliding his well defined arms under his body. The nearer the man is the easier to stab. 

"I'll have to carry you," the man explains anyway, Izuna maintains his glare even in the face of those wide eyes. 

"Die." He demands fighting to stay awake. He's so tired. The knife slides from his grip. The muscled Senjus arms it's the warmest hes felt in weeks…

Everyday Izuna must stay focused on the clan on clothing each Uchiha feeding, housing them. Today he sold his armor and now a wound bleeds from his gut.

Next will be any remaining heirloom pieces if it means seeing his clan through the winter.

Harashima tilts his head hair shifting like logs in a river. "Not till I heal you or I can't call myself your brothers best friend if I let his ototo down!" Friend, bestfriend he says as if years of fighting can be washed away by something so simple.

Izuna stiffens the unfamiliar chakra prods his senses again like brushing hands with the petals of a flower. 

"Relax." It's tempting that's the kind of voice he could sink into like a stream in a summer wood cool and soothing. .

"..." 

"I won't hurt you." 

"You're dangerous." This deadly man holding him as if it's nothing and Izuna means everything. He sighs the coughs to hide the longing. 

Hashirama stills. Izuna can feel the entire weight of his regard chakra rolling off him like plains of a meadow vast and unending under the summer sun. In a moment the entire breath of that power retreats. 

"No asshole listen, you look so far ahead you miss what's in front of you I pity anyone who loves you." 

"You're right," Hashirama agrees dark eyes looking strangely wistful.

Izuna blinks "I am..? Of course I am." He mutters.

The senju adjusts his grip on Izunas wrists. He turns his face to the man's chest mortified. Not because the touch feels good. He can see the sharp edge of Hashiramas jaw, the arch of his neck strong and muscled. He burrows closer.. So close Izuna could rip out the skin around his neck. Idiot. 

"...is it the way of all little brothers to sound like each other," Hashirama's voice vibrates through him rumbling like wind in branches before a storm.

"I'm nothing like him," he refutes empty and tired.

"No," Hashirama allows, "..you might be cuter don't tell Tobi I said that though he's still adorable." He croons. 

  
  


Huh.

"Do you flirt with all your captives?"

He's not in a position to catch the full force of Hashiramad megawatts smile but he can hear it. "This is kinda a new thing I'm trying let me know if it's working.

"Not a bad way to throw the enemy off balance"

"You are not my enemy Izuna."

"We are at war Hashirama," he reminds using the mans name like a whip.

The man sighs shifting Izuna in his arms gentle enough not to jostle any wounds. There's care in those calloused hands that brush the hair from his face make him shiver. He leans in wanting to bite those fingers off for daring to be so kind. 

"We don't have to be."

That silken hair slides easily into his grip. Weak though it is-doesnt that burn never fast enough or strong enough- he yanks the mans head down.

"I hate you." Izuna declares with every inch of his war mongering heart and means it too. I hate you...you make my brother dream of peace. You make me hope this isn't a trap while lesser shinobi die on the field of your promises. ".. I don't hate the idea of peace."

There's no words for the high pitched noise that issues at his declaration. "Madara is going to-"

"Do nothing unless I wish it." Izuna lifts a finger to his lips. Hashirama swallows. "Let's not mention my brothers name at a time like this." 

  
  


The man shakes his finger off and prattles on uncomprehending "Tobirama will-"

  
  


"Hashirama" He's beginning to enjoy the way the Senju jumps everytime he says his name. "..read the mood, kiss me."

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I had to write this on my phone not beta read apologies
> 
> If you liked a line or had a good time feel free to comment or talk to me on twitter @/b0omlikethunder


End file.
